Une étoile parmi les légendes
by Sarahtsukimi
Summary: Je m'appelle Entalia , je suis une immortel comme tellement d'autre mais pourtant je ne suis pas une légende. Personne n'a jamais entendu parler de moi je ne porte aucune expression. Personne ne me connait. Et au fait j'ai oublié de vous le dire... Je suis une étoile.
1. Chapter 1

_Une étoile parmi les légendes :_

_PROLOGUE :_

Elle, elle s'appelle Loutia, c'est la baby-sitter de Jamie et Sophie. Elle a de longs cheveux blonds presque blancs et des yeux turquoises parsemés de pépites d'argents ressemblants à des diamants. En y ajoutant un teint de porcelaine et une taille de 1 mètre 61 (elle a 16 ans) on a le tableau parfait d'une jeune adolescente. Elle est très heureuse d'avoir eu ce travail car peu de gens lui font confiance. Elle vit seule dans un petit studio au bout de la rue (pratique) n'a plus de parents, pas de petit copain et donc pas d'enfant…

Il est 9H, la nuit est tombée sur la ville calme et tranquille de Burgess … Et il est l'heure pour les jeunes enfants de se coucher. Dans la maison des Bennett, Jamie et Sophie sont confortablement installés dans le canapé du salon attendant l'arrivée de leur baby-sitter qui finit de faire la vaisselle.

« - Voilà ! C'est fait ! Vous êtes prêts ! cria l'adolescente depuis la cuisine.

- Il ne manque plus que toi ! » Lui répondit Jamie avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voie.

La jeune fille arriva dans le salon le sourire aux lèvres, pris un tabouret qu'elle posa en face des deux enfants et elle s'assit dessus.

« - Votre mère m'a dit que vous aimiez les légendes n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oh oui ! s'écrièrent-ils en cœur.

- Hop, hop, hop lapin ! Rajouta Sophie.

- Lapin… ?

- Elle fait référence à « Bunny » le lapin de pâques, la rassura Jamie, il est super cool et il a des boomerangs géniaux en plus il est super grand et…

- Stop ! Stop ! Stop ! Ça fait trop de révélations pour moi en une soirée ! À t'entendre on croirait que tu le connais ! dit Loutia en rigolant de la vitesse à laquelle parlait Jamie.

- Une histoire ! Une histoire ! Renchérit la petite sœur du brun.

- ça vient, ça vient… Bon alors. Il y a des milliards d'années… une jeune fille a vu naitre le jour dans l'espace…elle flottait dans les airs et était vêtue d'une robe blanche des plus simples qui soit mais sur la jeune fille au teint pâle comme le soleil en hiver, cette robe aurait pu être confondue avec celle d'une déesse… ses yeux reflétaient les milliers d'étoiles qui l'entouraient et ils étaient d'une couleur bleutée comme le ciel un jour d'été… ses cheveux étaient courts et blonds…elle portée également un collier de fines perles en nacres et plusieurs bracelets en argents qui cliquetaient à cause de l'apesanteur… d'apparence elle ressemblait à une jeune fille de 16 ans ce qui était tout simplement impossible vu qu'elle venait de naître. Cette jeune fille n'était autre qu'une étoile.

- Une étoile ! Mais les étoiles ce n'est pas humain ! Se sont de grosses boules d'air chaud à des milliers de kilomètres ! Je l'ai appris hier en sciences !

- Et bien on t'a raconté des salades ! Non, je rigole ! Mais tu sais ce n'est qu'une légende ! Donc je continue… elle était l'union de l'homme de la lune et de la femme du soleil qui eux sont bien des astres je vous rassure…d'ailleurs l'apparence d'Entalia (son prénom) ne leur plaisait guère… Entalia fut alors chassée de chez elle… elle ne savait pas ou aller, tout le monde la rejetait à cause de sa différence…sa mère, le soleil n'en revenait pas… quand à ses sœurs, les autres étoiles, qui elles étaient des astres, aucune n'a accepté le fait que l'une des leurs ne leur ressemblait pas …Entalia ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne ne voulait d'elle ni pourquoi on la rejetait comme ça…elle errait seule pendant des centaines, des milliers, des millions d'années à dériver dans l'espace … jusque au jour où … ses pouvoirs se sont manifestés… bien qu'elle soit dans l'espace une boule de feu d'un rouge éclatant est sortit de sa main… de son autre main de l'eau commençait à s'échapper du bout de ses doigts… puis des fleurs de toutes les couleurs possible d'imaginer ont poussées dans ses cheveux et sur ses vêtements… et enfin un vent violent se mit à souffler de gigantesques bourrasques… ses pouvoirs n'ont pas cessés d'augmenter et quelques heures plus tard…elle en avait 24 au total…Pour la première fois de sa longue vie elle sourit et un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage. »

Les 2 enfants restèrent bouche bée et une larme commença à couler le long de la joue de la petite Sophie. Loutia s'empressa de sécher cette larme et pris Sophie dans ses bras.

« - Mon histoire est un peu triste c'est vrai mais il ne faut pas pleurer maintenant… car elle est loin d'être finie… »

* * *

Alors ...

comment trouvez-vous ?

J'espère que vous aimez mais dans le cas contraire dite le moi dans les review pour que je m'améliore !


	2. Chapter 2

**Avant toute chose réponse des review :**

**The-Zia**** : **Je suis contente que ça te plaise ) ! Tu sais le jour où j'ai inventé Entalia j'avais à peine 6 ans ! ^^

**NaimaSariah :** ça me fais très plaisir de savoir que tu aimes bien Loutia et tu seras surprise quand tu découvriras que… NON JE NE DOIS PAS LE DIRE ! Je garde la surprise… °-°

**Nyderania : **Merci beaucoup pour t'es encouragements ils me vont droit au cœur ') !

**Nawell :** merci pour ta review et d'aimer mon histoire ! Tu verras dans ce chapitre tu découvriras le passé de notre étoile ) ! Et aussi désolé pour la faute d'orthographe… ^^' je ne fais pas attention quand j'écris vite ^^'

**Lucile Q :** Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ne voulais offenser personne en disant que 1 mètre 65 c'est plutôt petit ! Je t'assure ! - Mais sinon ça fais plaisir de savoir que l'histoire démarre bien ^^ !

* * *

_CHAPITRE 1 : FIN D'UNE HISTOIRE …_

- Raconte la suite ! ordonna Jamie avec l'air le plus impatient qui puisse exister.

Loutia reposa Sophie dans le canapé à côté de son frère et se rassit à son tour.

- Elle n'avait aucune idée de la provenance de ses pouvoirs… mais ce qui était sur c'est qu'elle n'allait pas les laisser partir de sitôt. Elle a donc eu l'idée de créer un lieu où elle serait enfin acceptée comme elle est... un lieu où tout le monde lui ressemblerait… Et c'est ainsi qu'est née la Terre…Au début il n'y avait aucun signe de vie sur Terre… puis l'espèce a évolué et vint l'arrivée des dinosaures… Mais comme ceci ne faisait pas avancer les choses il a fallu qu'elle les fasse disparaitre…l'évolution continua encore et encore jusqu'à la venue des premiers hommes…mais Entalia les a trouvée un peu bizarre elle ne comprenait pas leur langage et des qu'ils la voyaient, ils se mettaient à pousser des hurlements et venaient lui toucher les cheveux (qui après tout ce temps avaient poussé). Elle décida de ce reculer de cette civilisation et de laisser faire la nature aller à son rythme…Elle était tout de même heureuse de voir que les hommes étaient apparu sur Terre… Les étapes se succèdent la naissance de Jésus, l'empire romain, la révolution industrielle, la guerre de cent ans, les grandes découvertes, la renaissance, tout y passe… mais elle a malheureusement eu un accident durant la 2ème guerre mondiale et elle en est morte…Malgré cela son esprit a été réincarné dans le corps d'un nourrisson qui venait de naitre… on l'a amené à sa soi-disant nouvelle mère qui lui a fait de curieuses révélations…

- Qu'est–ce–qu'elle lui a dit ? demanda Jamie.

- Elle lui a dit que cela faisait quelque mois qu'elle avait attrapé une grave maladie…et comme cette jeune femme du nom d'Aria avait une santé très fragile elle allait bientôt mourir… le fait d'avoir accouché lui avait retiré toutes ses force… « Mais ce n'est pas de t'as faute… lui répété sa mère, tu n'y es pour rien…je ne regrette pas de t'avoir mis au mon… » Elle a rendu l'âme avant même d'avoir pu finir sa phrase…Entalia en fut très ému. Les infirmières sont arrivées à la vitesse de l'éclaire pour emmener Entalia et s'occuper sa 2ème maman… Le père d'Entalia, Philippe, qui n'avait pas connaissance de la maladie d'Aria a accusé sa fille d'être la cause de la mort de sa femme…il ne faisait pas attention à elle… Mais Entalia bien qu'elle soit immortel grandit comme les autres enfants de son âge…Elle a maintenant 5 ans et à la maison c'est elle qui est obligée de faire la cuisine, le ménage et toutes les autres corvées car son père et trop occupé par son travail… elle ne va pas à l'école mais celle-ci a déjà vécu auparavant et ses souvenirs sont restés comme ils étaient. Son père ne lui adressé jamais le parole, sauf pour donner un ordre, il ne souriait pas, ne pleurait pas, Impossible de savoir à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Un jour Entalia se réveilla tôt elle en profita pour faire le petit déjeuné de son père quand vient leur où le réveil de celui-ci sonna personne ne sorti de la chambre où émanait le son. Entalia fit réchauffer le déjeuner pour l'amener à son père, elle poussa délicatement la porte de sa chambre. Il faisait noir, elle ne voyait pas grand-chose au début… mais grâce à la faible lumière qui s'échapper du dessous de la fenêtre elle s'habitua à l'obscurité…Elle a appelé son père… Une fois…deux fois…Mais jamais personne n'a répondu… sa voie était remplie de détresse…une envie d'être protégé…un appelle au secoure…une voie qui puisse la rassurer…mais rien. Elle avança dans la pièce pour découvrir la couverture du lit à cheval entre le sol et le matelas…des photos de familles et des meubles renversés…elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête… et au milieu de tout ce bazar son père…il ne bougeait pas…Entalia prise de panique lâcha son plateau et se précipita sur celui qui lui avait donné une seconde vie…par réflex elle fondu en larmes …celle-ci vinrent se déposer sur les joues de son père qui se réveilla en sursaut, il essayait t'en bien que mal de s'éloigner le plus possible de sa fille. Son visage se crispa en des larmes de rage, une rage intense, se mirent à couler. La rage de savoir que la personne qui avait ruiné sa vie et tué sa femme habitait dans la même maison que lui… cette personne étais juste devant lui. Pendant toutes ces années la meurtrière de sa bien-aimée était là. Il n'en pouvait plus et il a alors préféré mourir plutôt que de continuer à vivre cet enfer… Il s'était drogué et avait pris une dose mortelle…quelques minutes plus tard il avait repris assez de force pour pouvoir lui parler (l'insulter plutôt).

« Pourquoi es-tu venu au monde si ce n'est que pour répandre le malheur autour de toi ! » à chaque fois qu'il commençait une nouvelle phrase il criait un peu plus fort et Entalia était terrifier. « Tu es un monstre ! Tu m'entends ! UN MONSTRE ! Tu as tué ma femme ! T'as mère ! » Entalia était tétanisée elle pouvait à peine parler… puis impuissante elle se sentie coupable et tomba à genou face contre terre. Aujourd'hui plus rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux. Son père agonisé devant ses yeux « C'est aussi…de ta faute si je… je meurs aujourd'hui…et tout le monde croira désormais que tu m'as tué comme ils ont cru que tu avais tué ta mère… » C'est fini…la malchance continue de tourner…la jeune blonde ne savait pas quoi faire et d'ailleurs on ne lui a pas laissé le temps. Comme Philippe n'arrivait pas au travail le travail est venu à Philippe et tous ses collègues ont pu découvrir avec effroi la scène tragique qui venait de se passer. Le père d'Entalia avait raison…tout le monde a cru que celle-ci était la responsable de ce carnage…Pendant qu'arrivait la Police, les Pompiers, le Samu etc. Entalia s'éclipsa en douce et se cloitra dans un coin du grenier…la nouvelle c'est rependu comme une trainée de poudre dans le village et les gens n'osait plus s'approcher de sa maison… ils changeaient de trottoir en regardant avec horreur cette maison qui était désormais à Entalia. Cette jeune fille de 5 ans venait déjà de devenir une légende dans ce village,… un monstre aux yeux de tous…Et quelques semaines après, au moment où Entalia s'apprêtait à dormir, elle entendit des voix au ré de chaussé puis une porte qui grince. Elle était dans le noir avec pour seule lumière, l'éclat de la lune. Les bruits s'intensifient et se rapprochent de plus en plus. Bientôt elle aperçoit de la lumière en dessous de sa porte, elle panique saute de son lit et se cache derrière celui-ci. Malheureusement pour elle dans sa deuxième vie ses pouvoirs ne se sont pas encore manifestés, elle est donc sans défense…La porte de sa chambre s'ouvre elle peut les voir…ils sont armés jusqu'aux dents…Pour eux elle n'est qu'un monstre qui doit être éradiqué au plus vite, un virus donc lequel on doit se débarrasser… Ils sont là pour venger l'honneur de ses parents. Entalia n'a pas bouger mais malgré ça elle s'est faite repérer… « Elle est là ! Ne la laissé surtout pas s'enfuir elle ne mérite pas de vivre ! » Ils se sont jetés sur elle. Mais elle ne baissa pas les bras et couru jusqu'à la fenêtre la plus proche de là elle sauta dans le vide et atterrie lourdement sur le sol en pierre du jardin. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour faire le tour de la maison et aller côté rue. Elle fut vite rattrapée par les villageois et reçu une balle dans l'épaule gauche. Elle se plia en deux mais ne perdit pas espoir. Tout en agrippant son épaule elle se mit à courir dans les rue de moins en moins vite, ralentis par les couteaux les pierres ou encore les balles qu'elle recevait. Elle pleurait mais ne cessait pas de courir…elle ne voulait pas mourir maintenant…elle ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant…Sa vue devint trouble, elle voyait flou…Et elle ne voit pas le creux qui est devant elle…elle trébuche mais se relève aussitôt…Ses jambes la font terriblement souffrir…Et là tous ses espoir s'anéantissent…devant elle une impasse…Elle est forcée de s'arrêter, elle freine et fait volte-face. Elle était déjà bien endommagé c'était assez étonnant qu'elle soit encore en vie. Mais le savait elle ne résisterait pas longtemps…alors elle accepta son destin et reçu un poignard en plein dans l'abdomen…Elle ferma les yeux pour faire couler sa dernière larme et s'écroula en avant…Les villageois sautèrent de joie et repartir pour fêter l'évènement… Entalia gisait sur le sol à cheval entre la vie et la mort elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi faible…Elle était même bien trop faible, un corps comme celui-là ne pouvait contenir une masse aussi grande de pouvoir (pouvoir inactif mais bien là)…Ses pouvoirs sont alors sortis de son corps…Et étant donné qu'elle avait 24 pouvoirs différents, 21 petites boules d'une couleur différente se sont échappé de son corps inanimé…Elle n'aurait jamais sur vécu sans eux…Et elle ne pourrait pas continuer à vivre si 3 de ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas restés à l'intérieur d'Entalia.

- Mais que sont devenus ses autres pouvoirs alors ? demanda Jamie.

- Ils se sont dispersés à travers le monde et depuis son réveil Entalia n'a qu'un seul but…se reconstituer, redevenir comme avant et retrouver ses pouvoirs…Et elle promet qu'elle ne se fera plus jamais marcher dessus, jamais.

- Waouh…He ! T'as entendu ça Sophie ! »

Le petit Jamie se tourna pour regarder sa sœur et la découvrit la bouche ouverte endormie sur le canapé entre une demi-douzaine de coussins. Loutia rit doucement pour ne pas la réveiller et Jamie sourit à la vue de sa petite sœur innocente. La baby-sitter des deux enfants porta Sophie dans sa chambre et lui fit un bisou sur le front. Elle fit de même pour Jamie et tout le monde alla se coucher sans se douter que le maitre des cauchemars avait écouté la conversation depuis le début grâce à un de ses cauchemars…

« - Entalia, hein ?

- Elle pourrait nous être utile…

- Tu as raison…Je dois en apprendre plus sur elle, et cette Loutia a l'air d'en connaitre un rayon à son sujet… »

Pitch fit un signe de la tête et deux cauchemars arrivèrent dans la salle. Il les caressa un peu avant de dire :

« - Amener moi la dénommé Loutia Matsuri…Et vite !

* * *

ALORS ?! Comment c'est ? Il faut absolument que je sache ! Review )


	3. Chapter 3

_CHAPITRE 2 :_ Le retour…

Le lendemain, Loutia se réveilla avec la boule au ventre. Non, c'était plus que ça elle avait une faim de loup abominable. Son premier réflex fut alors de faire le petit déjeuner en attendant les parents des deux autres jeunes dormeurs. Au menu :

- Une vingtaine de crêpes au choix : Beure confiture Nutella crème de spéculos chantilly sucre ou encore cannelle.

Elle avala sans tarder le plus de crêpes possible en prenant soin d'en laisser suffisamment à Jamie et Sophie. Elle alla ensuite se doucher, se coiffer mais pas de maquillage. La pauvre a une allergie qui lui donne des boutons dès qu'elle en met mais de toute façon elle n'en a pas besoin (MDA : Loutia est belle naturellement ^0^). Puis elle s'habilla avec un fin pull de laine vert qui lui redessinait bien les formes (sans être trop moulant non plus), avec un slim bleu plutôt foncé et des ballerines beiges avec un petit nœud à l'avant du pied. Elle eut à peine le temps de mettre sa deuxième chaussure que la sonnerie retentit et réveilla par la même occasion la petite Sophie. Loutia se dirigea vers la chambre de celle-ci, pour la calmer et cria : « - C'est ouvert Mme Bennett ! Entré ! »

Loutia recoucha Sophie qui se rendormie tout de suite et alla accueillir les parents de la petite demoiselle. Elle fut surprise de découvrir Jamie débouler de sa chambre alerté par les cris de sa petite sœur :

- Loutia avant que tu partes j'ai une question à te poser.

- Et bien je t'écoute mais fais vite ta mère m'attend dans le salon.

- Ton histoire ?

- Oui ?

- Tu m'autorises à la raconter à un de mes amis ?

- Mais bien sûr ! Tu n'as pas besoins de mon autorisation pour ça voyons ! Qui est donc l'heureux élu ?

- Il s'appelle Jack, Jack Frost ! Et il est mon meilleur ami !

- Je suis contente pour toi ! Elle rit doucement en lui ébouriffant les cheveux et fila dans le séjour.

Jamie retourna dormir encore 1 heure. La jeune fille salua la mère de celui-ci. Ils parlèrent quelques minutes autour d'un café ou d'un thé puis vint l'heure où la jeune Baby-sitter dut partir.

« - Merci de vous occuper de Jamie et Sophie.

- Mais vous savez je le fais avec grand plaisir ! Ils sont adorables !

- Encore merci et au revoir ! »

Elle lui claqua la porte au nez alors que Loutia allait lui répondre. Et c'est un peu embarrassé que Loutia quitta la maison des Bennett pour rentrer chez elle. Il n'y avait que 800 mètres à faire mais la jeune femme avait le pressentiment que quelque chose aller se produire, en effet celle-ci était suivi.

Elle regardait un peu partout autour d'elle mais ne vit jamais personne, elle était seule à marcher dans cette rue pourtant si animé d'habitude. Plus que 600 mètres et elle se sentirait rassurée, mais elle n'atteignit jamais le seuil de son studio. Elle marchait de plus en plus vite lorsque son pied vint heurter une pierre, elle releva la tête et remarqua que la route était barrée. Elle dut alors contourner en passant par les petites ruelles qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Plus elle s'enfonçait dans les petites rues plus l'atmosphère devenait pesante. Maintenant elle avait le choix entre plusieurs autres rues plus noires les unes que les autres. Ni faisant pas attention elle en choisit une au hasard mais celle-ci ne menait nulle part. Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour mais s'arrêta net en entendant un hennissement de cheval. Un air grave s'afficha sur son visage, elle se retourna mais rien. Elle marcha lentement vers la sortie de la ruelle et c'est là qu'elle fut surprise par deux cauchemars qui surgissaient de nulle part. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle recula rapidement et tomba dans un trou qui s'était formé à l'instant derrière elle.

Elle cria tout le long de sa chute et retomba lourdement sur le sol dans une salle noire où des cages étaient suspendues en l'air et où les escaliers pouvaient aussi être à l'envers. Il y avait des colonnes de toutes les tailles et dans tous les sens ainsi que des arches et des passerelles un peu partout.

« - Aie ! Mon dieu ! Ça fait mal ! Il est fait en quoi ce sol ! Il y a des épines dedans ou quoi…

- Ce sol est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal au monde, c'est de la pierre. Après peut être que l'aura qui règne autour de lui le rend plus agressif.

Une voie avait surgit de derrière Loutia qui ouvrit de grands yeux ronds en devinant de qui cela pouvait bien être.

- Vous…êtes…

Elle se releva et se retourna pour afficher de nouveau un air grave, une expression de défit dans les yeux.

- Pitch Black !

- Bravo ! C'est exactement ça ! Qu'on lui remette une médaille ! s'exclama le maitre des mauvais rêves.

-Tiens donc, je ne pensais pas qu'elle pouvait nous voir. Après tout c'est une adolescente.

- Qui est avec toi ? demanda Loutia à Pitch.

-Oh, une simple connaissance. Rien de plus.

Son sourire s'élargissait au chaque fois qu'il prononçait une nouvelle phrase et Loutia se doutait bien que la voie qu'elle avait entendu n'était pas celle d'une personne quelconque.

- Alors… Pourquoi m'a tu amené ici ?

- Tu avais l'air d'en connaitre un rayon au sujet d'Entalia l'autre soir n'est-ce pas ?

- Et alors ?

- Nous voulons simplement que tu coopères pour la retrouver.

Loutia éclata de rire et lui répondit sèchement :

- Vous pensez vraiment qu'Entalia acceptera de coopérer avec vous !

Le croque-mitaine commençait à perdre patience mais une voix autre encore que celle de tout à l'heure répondit avant lui :

- Ce n'est pas elle en particulier que nous voulons, mais ses pouvoirs ma belle.

- Ses pouvoirs ! Mais, êtes-vous au courant que ceci ont été éparpillés aux quatre coins de la Terre !

- Oui nous savons. Mais si nous avons Entalia…Nous aurons forcément ses pouvoirs…

- Et nous l'utiliserons comme radar, fit une nouvelle voix cette fois ci féminine.

- Un radar…Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! De toute façon, que ce soit ses pouvoirs ou elle jamais elle ne se rangera de votre côté, et moi non plus d'ailleurs !

- Bon, très bien…

Pitch fit un arrêt dans sa phrase avant de reprendre :

-Si la manière douce n'a pas fonctionné essayons la manière forte !

Son sourire devint terrifiant on pouvait bien distinguer toutes ses dents (MDA : grises ! O.O).

- Tu peux y aller…avait-il chuchoté.

Loutia entendu une voix résonnait dans sa tête. Elle ne cessait de répétait la même phrase.

« Feu, feu, joli feu…dévoile-moi ton âme… »

Loutia mit ses mains sur ses oreilles pour la faire taire mais elle ne cessait de l'entendre cette voix qui vous glacerait le sang. Elle tombât à genou et resserra un peu plus fort l'étreinte de ses mains.

- Tais-toi ! cria-t-elle.

La voix se tu instantanément et un rayon de flamme se précipita sur Loutia. Celle-ci le remarqua seulement au dernier moment et mit alors par reflex son bras devant son visage pour se protéger. Un énorme nuage de fumée apparu autour de la jeune fille.

Loutia toussa un peu et lorsque la fumée fut dissipée Pitch put distinguer que, non seulement Loutia n'avait rien, mais également que son bras avec lequel elle s'était protégé été devenu gris et il luisait à la faible lumière de l'antre du croque-mitaine. Un bras de fer. Pitch se mit à rire.

- Prodigieux…

Loutia ne répondit rien. Son visage était dur comme pierre et il regardait le sol. Ses yeux étaient cachés par sa frange et son bras commençait à redevenir de chair. Elle se releva, toujours en regardant fixement le sol. Le croque-mitaine commença à s'avancer vers elle.

-…recule…

Toujours le sourire collé aux lèvres il continuait d'avancer.

- Si tu connais aussi bien Entalia que tu le prétends…

- …recule !

- C'est peut-être parce-que elle et toi…

- Recule !

- Ne formez en réalité une et unique personne.

- RECULE !

Une gigantesque vague de puissance s'échappa du corps de Loutia. Tous les objets présents dans la pièce se mirent à flotter. Ses yeux d'origine turquoise devinrent pendant quelques secondes d'un noir intense mélangeant la pupille à l'iris. Ils redevinrent normaux au moment où Loutia s'envola dans les airs repassant par le trou par lequel elle était arrivée qui se referma après son passage. Elle continua sa course vers le ciel et s'arrêta quand elle eut dépassé les nuages. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle pour être sur que le trou avait bien été refermé.

- Je n'avais pas l'intension dévoiler mon identité avant l'an 3000 mais maintenant que c'est fait autant en profiter. Il faut avant tout que j'aille les prévenir.

Loutia s'envola avec l'aide du vent aussi vite qu'elle put. Lorsqu'elle arriva au pôle nord il y avait un blizzard pas possible. On ne voyait pas à 2 mètres. Loutia eut du mal à trouver la demeure du père noël à cause de la tempête de neige. Elle eut également beaucoup de mal à essayer d'entrer. Sa première idée fut de passer par la sortie du fameux traineau, mais en passant par-là, elle put constater que l'entrer été bien gardé. Une assemblée de yétis faisait barrage devant une gigantesque porte décorée avec beaucoup de soins. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas tous ses pouvoirs, elle aurait pu se rendre invisible et passer inaperçu. Malgré ça, elle tentât le coup et passa par les airs se cachant de temps en temps derrière un bloc de glace qui trainait au plafond. Mais au moment où elle arriva à la porte comment passerait-elle ? Et si elle commençait à descendre elle se ferait vite repérais. En mode agent secret, elle avança mais comme prévu fut vite repéré et jeté dehors. La tête dans la neige, elle se releva au contact froid de cet élément. Elle vérifia qu'aucune fenêtre n'était ouverte et pour son plus grand malheur ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle essaya à mainte reprise de franchise la grande bâtisse enneigée en passant par différents endroit mais rien ne marcha.

- Aller quoi laissez-moi parler à Nord ! C'est important !

Elle se tenait maintenant face à la forteresse impénétrable et continuait de réfléchir à un moyen d'entrer.

- Et bien dit donc, ça doit être vraiment important pour que tu t'obstines autant à vouloir entrer.

- Qui est là ? S'interrogea Loutia en se retournant.

Elle ne vit d'abord personne puis l'homme continua :

- En haut.

Elle leva la tête et aperçut un jeune homme d'apeurés son âge à la chevelure argenté et aux yeux bleu océan. On pouvait voir un brin de malice dans son regard et un air amusé dans son sourire. Il portait des vêtements plutôt simples mais qui lui allaient particulièrement bien, ils étaient d'ailleurs recouverts de givre. Il avait dans sa main un bâton qui reposait sur son épaule.

- Cette réponse ne répond pas à ma question.

- T'as pas une petite idée ? lui dit le jeune homme de sa voix grave tout en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté droit.

Elle ne savait pas du tout comment s'appelait le garçon aux cheveux d'argents, elle se sentait embarrassée et ne voulait pas lui avouer qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée alors elle se rappela ce que Jamie lui avait dit un peu plus tôt dans la matinée et sortie un prénom au hasard dans l'espoir de ne pas se prendre la honte de sa vie.

- …Jack Frost…

- C'est si compliqué que ça de se souvenir d'un prénom.

Il se mit à rire, comme il avait dit cette phrase avec un grand sourire et un air moqueur Loutia se disait qu'il ne l'avait pas pris trop mal et fut rassuré. Elle était tout de même étonnée d'avoir trouvé sans lui demander son nom et dansait comme une folle, intérieurement bien entendu. Il lui demanda ensuite son nom.

- Moi, c'est Lout…

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de dire sans hésiter :

- Je m'appelle Entalia, enchanté !

* * *

Désolé pour tout ce retard ! Mais en ce moment je ne suis pas souvent à la maison (et ça va empirer T_T)

Mais j'ai tout de même réussi à poster ce chapitre alors dite moi ce que vous en pensez !

Review ! ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 3 : Explications…

- Je m'appelle Entalia, enchantée !

- Entalia ? C'est pas courant mais ça me plait. Bon alors, ça fait un petit moment que je te regarde et je me demande pourquoi tu veux entrer au palais des glaces ?

- Il faut absolument que je parle à Nord, c'est super important.

- Tu veux de l'aide ?

- Quoi, tu sais comment entrer ?

- Bien-sûr, je viens pratiquement tous les mois donner un coup de mains à Nord et…

Le dénommé Jack ne put finir sa phrase un peu surpris de la façon dont la regardait la jeune demoiselle, on aurait dit qu'elle était folle de rage.

- Tu me regardais tranquillement, assis sur ton pauvre bâton, alors que je galérais à essayer d'entrer ! Et après tu me dis que tu viens pratiquement tous les mois ! T'as dut bien t'amuser dis-moi à me voir affalée dans la neige !

Il rit quelques secondes et retrouva son sérieux.

- C'était assez amusant oui, je dois le reconnaitre. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Je vais t'étriper ! cria Entalia en levant son poing en l'air.

- Je serai toi je ne ferai pas ça…dit-il tout sourire en gardant son calme.

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Entalia en croisant les bras en dessous de sa poitrine

- Tu dois me garder en vie si tu veux voir Nord ! Sinon jamais tu n'auras l'occasion d'entrer…

- Dès qu'on est à l'intérieur t'aura ton compte… murmura la jeune fille.

- Comment ?

- Rien, rien…Je te suis.

Ils se sont dirigés vers la porte principale du bâtiment où un groupe de yétis étaient posté. Entalia regarda le jeune homme qui avançait d'un air confiant vers la grande muraille de yétis. A sa plus grande surprise les yétis s'écartèrent laissant apparaitre cette porte qui ressemblait tant à celle d'une cathédrale qu'Entalia voulait t'en atteindre.

- C'est quoi ce délire… J'y comprends plus rien…murmura celle-ci.

Les yétis laissèrent passer Jack qui leur expliqua qu'elle pouvait entrer. Un peu plus et elle se retrouvée la tête dans la neige une fois de plus. -_- Elle ne put s'empêcher de tirer la langue aux hommes poilus en guise d'au revoir.

Une fois à l'intérieur Entalia ne cessait de regarder le plafond elle avait débouché dans une énorme salle qui possédée plusieurs étages. Elle été dominée par un globe terrestre, sur celui-ci on pouvait observer une infinité de lumières. Ne faisant que regarder cette grosse sphère la jeune fille ne fit pas attention au lutin qui avait eu le malheur de passer par là. Elle trébucha dessus et releva la tête un peu étourdit, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le lutin. Il courut se réfugier derrière la grosse jambe d'un grand homme trèèèès barbu et moustachu. Il portait un pantalon gris qui avait l'air bien chaud et un pull rouge de la même matière, une ceinture avec de petits motifs s'éparait les deux vêtements. Il avait également de grands yeux bleus et deux tatouages, un sur chacun de ses bras. Entalia n'eut pas de mal à reconnaitre l'homme qu'elle cherchait depuis des heures, le père noël, Nord.

- Ah ! Mon dieu ! Nord enfin je te trouve !

- Et bien je suis content pour toi ! Mais à qui ai-je l'honneur ? répondit la personne concerné avec son fort accent russe.

- Pas le temps pour ça je vous dirai tous les détails plus tard ! En attendant il faut rassembler les gardiens j'ai une annonce à faire !

Et elle partit d'un pas décidé vers la poignée qui servait à lancer des aurores boréales dans le ciel. Nord regarda Jack les yeux grands ouverts, interrogatifs et pleins de questions. Celui-ci le dévisagea et dit tout sourire :

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'en sais pas plus que toi ! A si ! Je sais tout de même qu'elle s'appelle Entalia et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup. (Tu m'étonnes -_-)

Nord ne répondit rien. Il se retourna brusquement en entendant le déclic de la fameuse « poignée » qui réunirait les gardiens.

* * *

- J'espère pour toi que c'est important Nord, nous sommes déjà en mars je te rappelle, dit Bunny en arrivant par un de ses terriers en peinturlurant un œuf.

- Bunny a raison, il y en a qui travaille ici, répliqua Fée, alors, pourquoi nous as-tu réuni ?

- A vrai dire…Nord ne savait pas comment expliquer ce qui c'était passé car lui-même n'avait pas compris pourquoi ils étaient tous là aujourd'hui.

Sab fit apparaitre un point d'interrogation au-dessus de sa tête pour questionner Nord une nouvelle fois. Mais celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une voix interpela l'assemblé :

- Inutile de s'acharner sur lui, c'est moi qui vous ai appelé.

Tous se tournèrent vers le globe au centre de la pièce et virent en haut de celui-ci une jeune fille assise les jambes croisés et les bras croisés en dessous de sa poitrine.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Fée.

- Elle s'appelle Entalia et elle n'aime pas trop Jack, expliqua Nord, je n'en sais pas plus.

- Et bien ça nous fait un point commun, dit Bunny un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui bon, assez parlé de moi, maintenant que vous êtes tous là je dois vous dire qu…

- Non attends, il manque Jack !

- Quoi !? Jack aussi est un gardien !? S'exclama la blonde.

_« Non ! Pas possible je ne pourrai pas lui régler son compte s'il est un gardien ! Pourquoi monde cruel ! »_

Elle eut comme réponse les deux pouces de Sab se lever avec un grand sourire chaleureux et rassurant et la réplique agacé de Bunny :

- C'est bien là le problème…dit-il en grimacent.

- Je vais le chercher il ne doit pas être bien loin, dit Nord.

Il allait commençait à partir mais Jack fut plus rapide que lui et arriva par la fenêtre provoquant une gigantesque bourrasque dans toute la salle.

- On m'appelle ?

- Alors ! T'étais où cette fois !

Bunny commençait à sérieusement s'énerver. Maintenant les deux gardiens se battaient verbalement.

- Et c'est repartit…lança Fée au bord du désespoir.

Nord et Sab essayaient tant bien que mal de les s'éparer. Entalia commençait à être au bord de la crise de nerf. Elle s'était pris un vent phénoménal. Comme personne ne voulait l'écouter elle décida de vouloir ce faire entendre. Elle se leva et dit d'un ton sérieux haut et fort :

- Pitch est de retour et il n'est pas tout seul !

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle avaient cessé de bouger. Même les yétis et les lutins qui travaillés (ou pas) derrière eux ne firent aucun mouvement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire… ? demanda Nord en espérant au plus profond de lui que ce qu'il avait entendu n'était pas ce qu'Entalia leur avait crié.

- Vous avez très bien entendu il me semble, sinon vous ne vous s'erreriez pas arrêté gesticuler, répliqua celle-ci.

- Mais c'est totalement impossible il ne peut pas avoir récupéré ses pouvoirs en aussi peu de temps ! dit fée en mettant ses main sur sa bouche.

- C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il n'est pas seul il ne doit pas être aussi puissant que la dernière fois que vous l'avez affronté.

- D'où tu tires ces informations ? Après tout c'est vrai on ne te connait pas ! Balança Jack les sourcils froncés.

-Je suis d'accord ! (pour une fois) Comment pouvons-nous être sûr que tu dis la vérité ?! rétorqua Bunny.

- Croyez ce que vous voulez, mais moi je n'aurais pas fait tout ce chemin uniquement pour vous faire une blague de mauvais goût. Ce n'est qu'un avertissement et si vous refusez mon aide c'est votre problème, répondit sèchement Entalia au deux immortels.

- En quoi peux-tu nous venir en aide ?

- De un, je vous informe c'est déjà pas mal et de deux, je maitrise trois pouvoirs différent c'est plutôt utile je dois dire.

- Et quels sont tes pouvoirs ? demanda le père noël.

- Je maitrise la force gravitationnelle, en gros la gravité. Je maitrise également le magnétisme, les métaux. Et je peux communiquer par télépathie avec n'importe quelle personne.

-Là, elle marque un point, les garçons, avait rajouté la fée des dents.

- Entalia, questionna Nord, sais-tu quels sont les alliés de Pitch ?

- Et bien…pas exactement…, dit-elle en baissant la tête, j'en ai entendu trois mais peut-être qu'ils sont plus. Il y avait une femme et deux hommes (sans compter Pitch). L'un d'eux utilisait le pouvoir de feu, je ne peux pas en dire plus. Désolé…

- Il y a beaucoup d'immortels utilisant ce pouvoir ça va être difficile de les identifier, dit-Bunny en faisant mine de réfléchir.

- En attendant, à part ton nom et tes pouvoirs on ne sait rien de toi. Comment es-tu devenue immortel ? Renchérit Jack.

- Je vous en pose autant de question moi ? Enfin bon, si vous voulez tout savoir je ne suis pas une immortelle comme les autres…

Entalia fit une pause dans sa phrase et reprit d'un air enjoué :

- Je suis une étoile !

Juste après avoir fait cette révélation aux gardiens, qui n'en croyaient leurs oreilles, le téléphone portable d'Entalia résonna. Elle s'empressa de décrocher en oubliant totalement les gardiens, elle se mit à parler dans son coin. Ceux-ci ne savaient que dire. Ils discutaient en chuchotant sur le sujet de l'étoile.

- Allô ? Qui est à l'appareil ?

_« C'est Mm Bennett »_

- Bonjour Mm, vous avez besoin de mes services ?

_« Oui, en effet, je souhaiterai que vous gardiez Jamie et Sophie de ce soir jusqu'au onze mars c'est possible ? (nous sommes le sept mars) »_

- Oui, bien-sûr, vous pouvez compter sur moi !

_« Parfait Loutia alors à ce soir ! »_

- A ce soir Mm Bennet.

_« Au revoir »_

- Attendez Mm !

_« Oui »_

- Merci pour tout…

Sur cette dernière phrase Entalia raccrocha et regarda son portable quelques secondes en souriant avant de dire au revoir aux gardiens toujours sous le choc.

- Désolé, je dois y aller j'ai une urgence ! dit-elle en rigolant à moitié.

Les gardiens ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre. Ils remercient Entalia pour ces info et celle-ci s'envola le sourire remonté jusqu'aux oreilles.

* * *

Beaucoup de retard sur ce chapitre j'en suis vraiment désolé ! _

J'étais parti en vacance dans un lieu où malheureusement pour moi je n'avais pas droit à emmener mon ordinateur ^^'''''''''''''''''''

Donc je vous dis merci et Review :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Avant ce chapitre, je tiens à remercier tous ce qui me laisse des Review. **

**Parce-que ça me fais hyper plaisir alors n'hésitez pas à continuer !**

**Bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

CHAPITRE 4 : Mystérieux inconnu...

- NONNN ! C'est pas possible !

- Quoi !? Jamie ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!

Loutia débarqua dans la cuisine en courant à moitié essoufflé après avoir entendue le crie de Jamie. Elle le découvrit perché sur une chaise la main dans un placard. Sur le coup elle ne compris pas la situation, mais le petit garçon ce retourna et lui dit avec une voix attristé :

- On a...plus de nutella...

Jamie paraissait anéantit,mais Loutia ne se laisserait pas attendrir pas ce garçon pourtant si mignon. Celui-ci descendit de sa chaise pour regarder Loutia dans les yeux. La blond savait très bien que Jamie aimait le nutella mais elle était loin de penser que le petit garçon en ferrait autant pour un pot de nutella.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu cris à sept heure du matin dans toute la maison...J'aurai bien dormis un heure de plus moi, expliqua Loutia en baillant.

- Mais tu ne te rends pas compte Loutia ! Si je n'ai pas de nutella, je ne pourrai pas déjeuner et si je ne déjeune pas je ne serai pas en forme et si je...

Cette excuse n'était pas parfaite du tout mais si Loutia avait cédé aux caprices de sont "client" se n'était pas par compassion ou par pitié, ni parce qu'en tant que baby-sitter elle avait la charge de faire les courses si besoin, mais simplement car Jamie était son ami et que si il avait un problème, bien que celui-ci soit un peu étrange, Loutia aurait fait n'importe quoi pour aider son ami en détresse.

- D'accord...t'as gagné. Je vais aller en acheter, mais c'est bien parce-que c'est toi hein, dit Loutia en soupira avec un petit sourire amusé.

En entendant ça, Jamie parut soudain très joyeux et son sourire refit surface, ce qui fit sourire Loutia à son tour.

- Yes...dit Jamie de façon à ce que Loutia ne l'entende pas, fière de remporter une bataille. Mais attention pas la guerre !

- Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps, dit Loutia sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant, comme ta sœur n'est pas encore levé alors je compte sur toi pour garder la maison en mon absence, d'accord ?

- Oui, chef ! Vous pouvez compter sur moi et mon courage, dit Jamie en mettant sa main sur son front comme le font les militaires.

Loutia enfila rapidement un manteau, l'air se fait frai à sept heures du matin, et en franchissant le seuil de la porte dit une dernière chose à Jamie:

- Tant que j'y suis, vous avez besoins d'autre chose, histoire que je n'y retourne pas en courant car j'ai oublié quelque chose d'important ?

- Oh, oui ! La nouvelle PS3 s'il te plait ! , ajouta Jamie des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas à ce genre de chose que je pensai...Il faudra demander à ta mère pour ça, et puis c'est beaucoup trop chère pour mes faibles économies...

- Compte sur moi pour demander à maman ! Et sinon, maman avait fait une liste avant que tu ne viennes, je te l'apporte tout de suite.

Jamie parti dans la cuisine en courant maladroitement et il revins avec une petite feuille de papier jaunie pliée en quatre. Il la tendit à Loutia qui la saisit et la mit dans sa poche de manteau après l'avoir remercier.

- Bon aller, a tout à l'heure ! Je t'enferme d'accord !

- Tu sais je ne risque rien, et puis il y a Abby, Dit Jamie en faisant signe de la main.

Loutia frotta gentiment la tête de Jamie et laissa échapper un petit rire du fond de sa gorge. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et parti dans les rues encore endormies de Burgess.

« Me faire sortir à cette heure pour du nutella, non mais on aura tout vue...»

Les lampadaires étaient encore allumé, mais ils dégageaient une lumière si faible, elle n'était pas suffisamment forte pour réussir à éclairer le chemin de Loutia, mais par chance le soleil se levait à une vitesse inespéré. C'est incroyable, quand on regarde le soleil il nous éblouît, alors nous baissons le regard sans prêter attention à lui. Mais lorsque l'on fait un effort, et que l'on regarde un levé de soleil en entier, on peut voir le soleil se déplacer à l'œil nu. Retour à la réalité. Dans les rues, il n'y a personne. Arrivé à destination Loutia poussa un soupire de soulagement. Elle avait eu peur qu'a cette heure le batiment soit fremé mais heureusement pour Loutia le supermarché était ouvert. Pour ne pas faire trop attendre Jamie, elle entre sans perdre de temps. Elle fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit la liste de course qu'avait préparée Mm Bennett. « Voyons voir ce que nous avons là ». Une liste de course plutôt classique. Fruits, légumes, viandes un peu de tout quoi.

- Et c'est parti, murmura Loutia.

Elle s'engouffra dans les rayons, quasiment vide, en choisit méticuleusement ses ingrédients. Elle faisait des vas et viens entre les produits à la recherche du dernier article de la liste. Il lui fallait, des petits pois. (super article -_- j'ai rien trouvé de mieux désolé ^^'). Lorsque qu'elle trouva enfin sont désir elle ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer une deuxième fois. Son bien se trouvait en hauteur, très haut.

« J'y crois pas ! Je suis trop petite pour les attraper ! La honte ! Bon et puis il y a personne c'est ma chance... »

Loutia s'apprêter à escalader les étagères en métal pour pouvoir atteindre sa précieuse boite de petits pois. Mais elle vit une main lui passer sous le nez, celle-ci fut plus rapide que Loutia. La blonde pouvait sentir la chaleur d'un autre corps que le sien derrière elle et vit la boite tant désirée devant ses yeux elle-même dans les mains d'une personne qui lui été inconnu.

- C'est ça que tu voulais n'est-ce pas ? dit l'inconnu d'une voix mielleuse.

Loutia se retourna et ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu. L'homme était blond aux yeux de feu, des yeux orange profond qui tiraient légèrement sur le rouge ce qui donnait encore plus ce petit effet de profondeur dans son iris. Il portait un simple jean, un t-shirt gris, une veste en cuir marron et une chaîne en argent autour de son cou.

- O-oui...merci.

- Mais je vous en prie ce n'est rien, reprit l'homme avec un de son plus beau sourire et toujours avec cette voix si mielleuse.

Loutia s'attendait à ce qu'il parte après lui avoir rendu service, mais non, il était encore là à la regarder avec ses yeux si envoûtant. A sa plus grande surprise il lui a même demandé :

- Voulez, vous que je porte votre sac, je peux aussi vous ramener chez vous si cela vous fait plaisir ?

Loutia fut étonné de sa proposition, elle ouvrit de grand yeux interrogateurs et dit à son tour:

- Non c'est bon ça ira, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger et vous savez...

- Mais vous ne me dérangez pas du tout au contraire, votre compagnie m'est très agréable, répliqua-t-il.

Il était limite à s'agenouiller, mais Loutia réussi on ne sait comment à lui faire changer d'attitude. Son sourire charmeur s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Loutia finit pas se dire qu'il était inoffensif.

« Oh, et puis après tout je n'ai rien à perdre dans cette histoire et je dois avouer qu'il est plutôt gentil, mais je dois rester méfiante on ne se connaît pas tout de même. »

Pour finir ils portèrent un sac chacun et rentrèrent en direction de son lieu de travail. Ils riaient gaiement pendant le trajet en parlant de tous et de rien. Il était maintenant huit heures. « Jamie doit mourir de faim », se dit Loutia.

Arrivé sur le seuil de la porte Loutia posa son sac par terre, pris celui du beau jeune homme et ouvrit la porte avec précaution pour ne pas faire sortir le chien.

- Au fait.

Loutia se retourna brusquement, elle avait carrément oublié qu'il était là lui ^^'

- Oui !

- Je ne connais même pas ton prénom.

- A oui c'est vrai excuse-moi de ne pas m'être présenté plus tôt. Je m'appelle Loutia, Loutia Matsuri , se rattrapa la fille concerné.

- Matsuri, hein ? Cela me rappelle vaguement quelque chose, dit le jeune homme en souriant de plus belle.

- C'est probablement parce-que mon nom de famille a une signification, en japonais « Tanabata Matsuri » veut dire « la fête des étoiles ».

Elle ferma les yeux et baissa la tête vers l'avant en expliquant l'origine de son nom.

- Cela signifie beaucoup de choses pour moi... Et toi qui es- tu ? , demanda Loutia en relevant soudainement la tête.

Le jeune homme avait disparu sans que Loutia ne s'en rende compte. Elle fut un peu déçu, mais ne perdait pas espoir.

« Bon, c'est pas grave. Il était sympa, peut être que nous nous reverrons... »

Loutia entra dans la maison les deux sacs en main, elle les posa lourdement sur la table de salle à manger et se dirigea vers la chambre de Jamie brandissant son trophée (le nutella) s'attendant à ce que Jamie lui saute dessus comme il le fait à son habitude, mais non. Il avait beaucoup plus l'air triste que l'air enjoué.

* * *

Dans la rue voisine :

Le blond aux yeux semblable aux flammes s'avançait dans une petite ruelle sombre où quelqu'un l'attendait :

- Et bien ! T'en a mis du temps ! J'espère pour toi que t'en as pas trop profité !

- J'ai pris du plaisir à parler avec elle mais j'aurai aimé aller un peu plus loin...Un peu d'action ne ferrai pas de mal de temps en temps...

Sur ces mots un énorme sourire s'étira sur son visage, pas un sourire angélique comme il avait pu en faire à Loutia, un sourire tout droit sortit des ténèbres. Ces vêtements changèrent, ils devenaient noirs, noirs corbeau, tout comme ses cheveux. Seuls ses yeux restèrent tels que Loutia les connaissait.

- Cette fille est si naïve ! Continua-t-il.

Il parlait avec un homme du même âge que lui, ils portaient les mêmes vêtements avec pour seule différence, la couleur. Ceux de l'inconnu étaient, comme nous le savons déjà, noir et ceux de l'autre homme étaient oranges, lui avait les cheveux orange également. Mais ses yeux étaient noir on pourrait si perdre tellement la profondeur est intense. Un vrai trou noir.

- Ça me fais mal de dire ça mais, je dois avouer que tu t'en es bien sorti sur ce coup.

- Bien sorti ! Tu veux rire ! Elle n'y a vu que du feu ! Je savais que j'avais de bon talent de comédien mais à ce point...

- Si j'étais toi, je ne frimerai pas trop !

- Ça, je ne crois pas, non ! Au contraire ! Je me demande même si tu ne rajouterais pas un petit quelque chose en plus pour « essayer » de prouver à tout le monde que tu es, soi-disant, le meilleur. Mais on sait tous ici que je te surpasse largement...

- Arrêtez de vous disputer sinon je vous en colle une !

- C'est bon Faust ! Calme-toi ! Faut pas s'énerver pour ça ! répliqua le roux.

- Respectes tes aînés un peu toi ! Et après, je me calmerai peut-être !

- Bon, pourquoi t'es là ?

- Pitch ne veux pas que vous restiez à découvert. Vous devez retourner en bas.

- Oh non ! A ce point-là c'est plus une alliance c'est de l'esclavagisme ! Il veut nous enfermer sous terre c'est ça ! C'est pas parce-que lui ne pas retourner à la surface, pour l'instant, qu'on doit rester coincé dans son trou à rat ! Et puis personne ne peut nous voir dans cette ville c'est totalement insensé ! On est invisible aux yeux de tous je te rappelle ! , cette fois, c'était le brun qui avait parlé.

- Pas aux yeux d'Entalia. Et si elle nous voit ici, notre plan tombe à l'eau.

- Hum ! Je demande à voir ! Renchérit l'homme aux yeux de feu.

- Tu ne verras rien du tout, Jack ! Alors maintenant Vous allez tous les trois descendre en bas avant que moi je vous fasse descendre aux enfers ! Et ce sera un voyage sans retour !

- Tiens...Hela comment tu-vas ?

Les trois garçons avaient parlé en même temps avec un sourire forcé sur le visage.

- Vous n"êtes qu'une bande de sales gamins... dit-elle avec un air dégoutté.

La jeune femme leur tourna le dos et ils emboîtèrent le pas avec leur air sérieux de retour, ils disparurent tous les quarte dans cette ruelle qui commençait à être embaumé par le brouillard.

* * *

Demeure des Bennett :

- Jamie ? Ben, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? C'est pas ton genre de te laisser abattre.

- Je ne suis pas abattu. Juste déçu..., répondit Jamie d'une voix monotone.

Loutia commençait à se sentir gêner par la réaction de Jamie. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait parler avec aussi peu de vie dans la voix. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, le prenant dans ses bras :

- Aller...racontes moi tout.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Loutia ne comprenait pas ce que Jamie voulait dire, d'ailleurs elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Elle regarda Jamie sans comprendre en attendant plus d'explications.

- Enfaîte, Entalia c'est toi.

« Comment il a... ! »

- Tu te demandes comment j'ai pu arriver à cette conclusion, n'est-ce pas ?

« Exactement...-_-»

Loutia hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Et Jamie reprit ses explications :

- Tu te rappelles de l'ami dont je t'avais parlé un matin, Jack Frost ? Et bien il est venu pendant mon absence. Mais tu vas me dire « Je t'avais pourtant enfermé ! » Mais lui rentre par les fenêtres, il est immortel comme...toi.

« C'était vraiment lui...Je vais le tuer ! »

- Il me raconte souvent ses « aventures » en tant que gardien, et il m'a parlé de toi, enfin d'Entalia. Quand il me l'a décrite physiquement j'ai fait automatiquement le rapprochement. J'ai douté au début car ton caractère ne correspondait pas à celui que me décrivait Jack. Mais après tout est allé très vite, et ça a été facile de deviner.

- Je suis...vraiment désolé Jamie...euh...je ne pensais pas que tu...enfin tu vois...

- Je ne t'en veux pas ne t'en fais pas, mais j'aurais souhaité que tu me le dises. Tu peux me faire confiance tu sais, je ne le répéterai à personne promis.

Et c'est sur cette phrase que le sourire de Jamie réapparut sur son visage enfantin. Loutia fit de même et sourit à son tour pour le rassurer.

- Aller viens Sherlock, je suis sur que tu n'as pas encore déjeuné.

- Bonne déduction !

Des rires se firent entendre dans la maison si vaste. Puis des pas derrière eux, ils se retournèrent et virent Sophie faire son apparition se frottant les yeux. Loutia s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras et ils allèrent déjeuner dans la cuisine, avec le pot de nutella.

* * *

** Non ! Ne me tapez pas ! Je suis au courant pour le retard (phénoménal) que j'ai ! Et je m'en excuse, mille fois pardon ! ****_**

**Mais il est là maintenant, le chapitre 4 alors n'en perdez pas une miette ! ^^ Désolé s'il manque des mots ou si il y a des fautes d'orthographes...**

**Review s'il vous plait :)**


End file.
